


Though Lovers Be Lost

by Pyracantha



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Marvel Universe, Post-Battle of New York (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyracantha/pseuds/Pyracantha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Though lovers be lost, love shall not; And death shall have no dominion.”<br/>― Dylan Thomas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Though Lovers Be Lost

[](http://imgur.com/I2MXJ2t)

“Though lovers be lost, love shall not; And death shall have no dominion.”  
― Dylan Thomas

Click [here](http://i.imgur.com/I2MXJ2t.jpg) for HD.


End file.
